


It's Always the Boyfriend

by homesickghosts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has fun with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Boyfriend

“Ollie, Oliver, my love. I fucked up,” Conner says, leaning forward over Oliver. Tears are streaming down his face, dripping onto the mattress, adding to the dampness. “I fucked up big time and I can’t take it back. There’s no fixing this one.”

Connor brings his hands up and looks at them. They’re wet, soaked, dripping. They drip down, onto the mattress, onto Oliver. Connor laughs.

“We can’t fix this,” he says. Oliver blinks and tries to smile.

“Why?” he asks. Connor laughs, watching it drip down his arms. He’s surprised Oliver can even talk. He figured it would have left him… speechless but it didn’t. Oliver is still smiling up at him like he lit the fucking moon himself. Connor didn’t.

He’ll never grasp the fact that Oliver actually loves him. He never understood it. He cheated on him. He lied. He fucked everything up, but here Oliver was, wanting him back, loving him back, no matter what.

“I love you,” Connor says, smiling. Oliver smiles back and replies. Connor nods. He’s still kneeling over Oliver, his hands are still dripping and he’s still crying, but he loves him. And he’s loved back. He knows Oliver will always love him, for the most part.

“Are you using again?” Oliver asks, face laced with concern. Because that’s who he is. Always caring, always worrying. Connor laughs.

“No baby, this was all me.”

He wipes away sweat but it’s pointless, his face just gets wetter.

He should have expected all the blood.

“I’m sorry,” he says. Oliver’s eyes close slowly but he’s still smiling, he’s still holding on to Connor. He doesn’t want to let go. “It was for the best. You just got in the way. You knew too much.”

Oliver’s still smiling, even with his eyes closed, even when his hearts stopped.

Connor climbs off, arms dripping with blood, and lays next to him.

“It’s always the boyfriend,” he says and laughs slightly.

He looks at the knife in his hand and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm like this


End file.
